Conventional solutions for enabling users to exchange communications involve the use of a single communication interface to implement a “chat session.” Messages sent by each party during the chat session are displayed in textual form in the single communication interface. The messages are typically displayed in chronological order of transmission or chronological order of receipt. Additionally, the communication interface may identify the respective sender of each communication displayed in the communication interface.
Although conventional solutions for implementing chat sessions permit communication between users, the communication is often limited. For example, where a user wants to make reference to particular content on a webpage, conventional solutions require the user to manually type in information about the particular content into the communication interface. As such, conventional solutions for implementing a chat session are tedious and time-consuming to use, and typically provide little or no context for communications exchanged during the chat session.